


and war what is it for?

by miidniight



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apologies, Brothers, Comfort, Fatherhood, Gen, Letters, Love, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miidniight/pseuds/miidniight
Summary: L'Manburg is not a place, L'Manburg is a people.---Or how I really wish the destruction of L'Manburg would have gone in the form of a letter from Wilbur.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018798
Kudos: 33





	and war what is it for?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)
> 
> title is from seventeen by tomberlin

The question everyone will be asking is why?

Why did I blow up L’Manburg? Why would I blow up the city that I and countless others shed blood, sweat, and tears over? Why would I destroy my great creation, my days of toiling away building up walls and a home with little more than my bare hands and the camaraderie of my friends and family? Why would destruction be my ultimate solution?

An attachment to things is to be expected. Materialism will always burrow its way into our hearts one way or another whether we desire it to or not. It is only human to crave things, and being human is, perhaps, the one thing that none of us are capable of escaping. In the end we will always want, we will always hurt, and we will always die. Those are the three undeniable truths of being alive. 

But things should never be more important than people, and that is the hole people often find themselves falling into. I am not exempting myself from this. I am just as human and just as guilty as everyone else. Though I hate to admit it, there was a time when I would have been willing to sacrifice anything for L’Manburg—and I did. The lives and security of my younger brother and his best friend along with the trust of my own son went up in flames made of gunpowder and dye.

A city is not worth this much death and pain, very little is.

So, taking my last point into consideration, I think you are asking the wrong question. It should not be, “Why did you blow up L’Manburg?” but rather, “What is L’Manburg?”

For many, L’Manburg was a home. It was a safe haven, a place for freedom from the tyranny and oppression of those that would seek to cage us within their SMP and rule over us with rules and laws of their own making that fit their own desires and nothing else. L’Manburg was a place to rest—to cast away the burdens that plagued them outside of the blackstone walls and take refuge beneath the shade of the L’Mantree.

For others it was a new start. L’Manburg represented a clean slate, a way to start anew and leave behind the life they had once lived. It offered them a place to wash away their former self and create someone that they were proud of. Someone that they could spend the rest of their time on this server being without feeling guilt and regret staining their heart like ink spilled across parchment.

For a select few, it was their everything. Their very soul seeped through the air, wound its way through the streets, and lived in the mortar that held the bricks of L’Manburg’s foundation together. L’Manburg was their great big ‘fuck you’ to their adversaries—a middle finger in the form of a land they had carved away for themselves.

While all of these things are, in one sense or another, correct, they are also very, very wrong.

L’Manburg is not a city. L’Manburg is not a flag. L’Manburg is not a story told around campfires or a song sung through the night. L’Manburg is so much more.

L’Manburg is a woman with a heart too big to fit in her chest. It is hours spent working in a kitchen, rolling out dough and sprinkling sugar with a dash of love to make cookies for your friends. It is blonde hair pulled back into a braid as a needle weaves in and out of yet another tear in someone’s uniform. It is brown eyes that constantly sparkle with kindness and a smile smoother than honey.

L’Manburg is a green shirt that is miraculously never buttoned correctly. It is a boy in a box and declarations of being a lawyer. It is a boat spinning in circles time and time again for no more than to entertain a close friend. It is gently cradling a bee inside cupped palms and wrapping arms around others so tightly the love that the hold projects has no choice to be accepted by those within the embrace. It is a shaky but strong voice in the face of those that would dare to cause pain. It is finding death’s stare and staring right back.

L’Manburg is a hope for the future in the form of furred ears atop a head full of copper curls. It is an endearing laugh that brings a grin to all that hear it. It is a striped jacket wrapped snugly around a thin frame and a hat tugged low over an orange gaze. L’Manburg is a son, a precious champion, and the embodiment of everything a father could ever want wrapped in a mischievous, sharp-toothed grin and a white-tipped tail.

L’Manburg is eyes brighter than the sun and bluer than the sky. It is braces flashing in a wicked grin promising adventures beyond your wildest dreams. It is still glimmering golden curls beneath a layer of dust and ash. It is trembling hands relinquishing vinyl discs for the sake of those loved ones. It is curses bursting forth from a smirking mouth and carrots shoved into an inventory without a care in the world. It is a brother, a best friend, and the song of my soul.

L’Manburg is not a place.

L’Manburg is a Niki, a Tubbo, a Fundy, and a Tommy.

L’Manburg is love in its purest, most unshakeable, indestructible form.

And I was watching that love wither away before my very eyes all for the sake of a few buildings and a corner of land in the SMP. The deterioration of relationships was not a bargain to be made for something that was nothing more than some wood and stone.

I was willing to sacrifice the work if it meant I could keep the people. I will make that trade again and again and again, no matter the cost or consequence.

I don’t expect you to forgive me, I just hope that you can try to understand.

L’Manburg isn’t gone just because the place was destroyed, it still lives on in each of our hearts where it has always resided.

With love,

Wilbur Soot

**Author's Note:**

> its so easy to get lost in the sauce of wilburs perspective, i am simply vibing


End file.
